Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board based on a wiring process of a full-additive method and relates to a printed wiring board manufactured using the method.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-133974 describes a full-additive method in which in which a catalyst nucleus is added on an insulating interlayer resin layer of which a surface has been subjected to a roughening treatment, a photosensitive resin layer is provided on the catalyst nucleus, the photosensitive resin layer is subjected to mask exposure and development processing and a patterned plating resist is formed, and a conductor circuit is provided on the insulating interlayer resin layer by forming a copper plating layer by electroless plating in a portion where the plating resist is not formed. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.